


Something to Help With My Writer's Block

by warlockdetective



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, I take three random words and try to write a 50-100 word passage with them. It sometimes helps with my writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. library, faith, digital

Those who visit the local library always hold faith that the guards who watch the digital cameras will always be able to turn somewhat meaningless sights into, to say the least, incredible stories.  
For instance, there was once an elder who seemed incredibly fascinated by the sight of an anonymous chef's cookbook on one of the shelves; the guards theorized that it was actually their cookbook, and they were happy to see it borrowed quite often.


	2. screw, passenger, revert

On the way to my destination, my cabbie told me stories about their regular passengers.  
One passenger apparently carried a screw in their pocket at all times, believing it would bring them good luck throughout the day. Another could always remember the first conversation they had with every person they had met, but never the others. Someone else would always talk about how people should revert to the Stone Age.  
"There's never a dull moment with this job," the cabbie added as they made the last turn towards my destination.


	3. catching, anticipation, beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more than 100 words, but it'll still do.

"When I was around the age of five, my parents always took me out to, as they called it, 'catch wild beasts'," my teacher began. "In reality, we were actually just catching fireflies, but I didn't know that at the time."  
"Did you use to think they were fairies or something?" one of the students next to me asked.  
The teacher nodded before continuing, "The anticipation I had was incredibly high. I used to think...how do I word this?"  
"They could cast spells?" the student behind me finished.  
"Yes!" the teacher cried, and we couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.


	4. pose, spoiling, weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's also a bit longer, but it'll do.

"Once upon a time, I accidentally spoiled a movie my friend hadn't finished yet when playing Pictionary," I sheepishly started.  
"What movie was it?" the cabbie asked.  
"Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope," I answered, and I swear I heard the other passenger say a quick, "Oh no," under their breath. "You've both seen it, right?" I asked, and they both nodded, much to my relief. "Well, I drew the scene where Darth Vader kills Ben Kenobi, the poses recreated to the best of my ability. The word was 'weapon', and I drew an arrow pointing to Darth Vader's lightsaber. Long story short, let's just say that friend doesn't talk to me anymore."  
"I don't know whether I should laugh or feel sorry for you," the other passenger admitted as the cabbie tried to stifle their laughter.


	5. tennis, wise, bridge

An old wise man once told me a story about how there was once a huge traffic jam because there was a tennis competition occurring on the main bridge. However, instead of interfering, everyone eventually ended up joining it. Even though the old wise man was one of the worst, he told me that it was one of his favorite days, and he wished he could do something like that again.


	6. queen, eye, iron

I once found a sculpture of a queen who ruled during the 15th century. Her right eye was made of a different material than the rest of her, however; it was made of black stone. Apparently, this was meant to fully represent the queen as she was.  
From what I had heard, she had apparently been born with one eye, the right socket being empty. When they felt she was old enough, they had put a fairly small iron ball in the socket, which she was actually incredibly happy with. This granted her the nickname "The Iron Oculus".


	7. murder, toggle, frying

"Last night, I had a dream that a murder of crows were stealing all of these seemingly miscellaneous things, the main thing being coat toggles," I stated to the class, everyone now being incredibly confused.  
"Did you find out why?" I heard the newest student chime from the back of the room.  
I nodded before explaining, "Apparently they were somewhat artsy crows, for the last thing I remember is them dropping a frying pan made out of the toggles on my head."  
"And I thought the one about the shark musical was bizarre," I heard someone behind me murmur.


	8. curtain, procedure, ditto

A friend of mine has an odd procedure of opening and closing window curtains. They only do it with their curtains, never anyone else's. They know many ways to open and close curtains. Where they learned the methods, I'm not entirely sure, but here's how they do it:  
*open the first curtain one way  
*open the second a different way  
*open the third in another way  
*open the fourth ditto to the first  
It's also the same for when they close the curtains.  
They've actually thought me a few methods for both cases, and I must admit it's oddly convenient.


	9. perfection, yesterday, integrity

"So," the teacher began, "I didn't really do much yesterday, but did any of you?"  
The student to my right raised their hand, and after the teacher picked them, they stated, "I believe I met the definition of perfection."  
"Are they really, or are they a synonym of it?" the student next to them asked.  
They thought for a moment before responding, "I suppose their liking of penny stations is odd, but I think I could work around that."  
"I admire the integrity you have," the teacher replied as they wrote the date on the board for the umpteenth time.


	10. venture, radio, portraying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that exceeds the limit.

My cabbie and I always spend roughly five minutes in silence listening to a certain radio station that always broadcasts stories that seem like paradoxes.  
The story this morning was about a traveler who found a will-o'-the-wisp while venturing through the woods. They apparently found it at a point where they were horribly lost, and the will-o'-the-wisp portrayed the roll of a compass, guiding them back to their home. It was said that they still had the will-o'-the-wisp, and had named it Navi due to their navigation.  
When the story was over, my cabbie immediately turned to me and asked, "Do you think they know how to get to Hyrule?"


	11. death, dignity, dress

"Today marks the death of my dignity," my brother began as he handed me a soda. "As you know, I was dared to wear a dress in the freezing cold today. However, that's not what killed my dignity; what killed my dignity was finding out the hard way that the dress actually had a hole in the butt area, so literally everyone at school saw my ass."  
"You were at least wearing boxers or something, right?" I asked.  
He shamefully shook his head before replying, "They were all dirty today."


	12. screen, tuning, postage

Apparently before my cabbie was a cabbie, they were a postage worker. The reason I know was because of a story they told me about one of their favorite deliveries.  
They used to be good friends with an inventor that lived on their route. The inventor had shown them something that they called "the visual radio". It was basically a small TV; the screen would show static whenever one was tuning it, and it would show visuals for songs and commercials on every radio station. However, they never made it public, as they feared it would've caused a lot of accidents.


	13. visitor, sender, reveal

A recent visitor of mine whose name I will keep anonymous revealed to me that they had unintentionally set up a couple a few days ago.  
Apparently, someone had sent a message to them by accident, and they just so happened to know who the sender was talking about in the message.  
"The rest, according to them, is history," my visitor remarked as they were getting themselves a drink from my fridge. "And I thought plot convenience only existed in fictional universes," they added.


	14. childhood, annoying, preview

One childhood memory that I've always found interesting is when I was at a movie event with a few of my neighbors. The lot of us had gone to a drive-in theater, but everyone was sitting on blankets in the parking lot. What the film was, I honestly don't remember.  
Miss Maudie, as we all called her, told me how she found it unbearably annoying when people spoke during the previews of upcoming movies. " _You_ not liking the previews doesn't mean _everyone_ won't like them," she bitterly remarked. "Besides, why do you think they still exist?"


	15. suspension, leaf, increase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that exceeds the limit, but not by much.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," my cabbie started, "I was once on suspension due to a senior prank gone wrong. Long story short, it involved lots of leaves."  
I brought my attention from the window to my cabbie, confused. "How did leaves get you suspended?" I asked.  
My cabbie sighed before admitting, "Well, it was technically poison ivy. Anyway, I ended up growing it in the principal's office. However, as it turns out, they were allergic to poison ivy, so that increased how much trouble I was in." They hesitated before adding, "They almost died from it, actually."  
"Holy shit," I whispered, which was immediately followed by an "I know" from my cabbie.


	16. pardon, hair, stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I've given some physical descriptions to any of the people telling the stories throughout these shorts.

"Have you ever considered cosplaying?" my cabbie asked me one night.  
I lifted my head from my hand, bringing my attention to them. "Pardon?" I asked.  
"Well, I honestly think you look like...shit, what's their name?" They were silent for a minute before continuing, "I forgot their name, but I know they're in the 'Resident Evil' games."  
"Stop it..." I started quoting.  
"...don't open that door!" we both finished, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I don't think they were in that game, though. I think they were first in the second one..." my cabbie mused.  
"Leon Kennedy?" I inquired.  
"Yes! That's who it is!" they exclaimed as they turned the corner to my house.  
"I guess I kind of have his hair," I stated as I fixed my bangs.


	17. wake, library, song

"How do you always wake up so early in the morning?" my roommate asked as we walked out of our apartment.  
"Y'know how you can set songs in your music library as notification sounds?" I mentioned. When they nodded, I continued, "Well, what I do is I set my least favorite song as my alarm-"  
"So you stop it as soon as possible!" they finished, an odd look of awe on their face. "I always wondered why you even had that song in your library, but now it makes sense."


	18. gateway, crisis, receipt

"How's your dream log coming along?" one of the librarians asked as they started checking out my books.  
"It's interesting, to say the least," I answered.  
"Oh?" they replied, setting down my books and printing out the receipt. "How so?"  
"Well, I had a dream last night where I was heading here, but before I could reach the main gateway, I saw this anthropomorphic bird having an existential crisis," I recalled to the best of my ability.  
The librarian, trying not to laugh, simply replied with a "Huh" as they handed me my books and receipt.


	19. horror, leech, shred

I woke up this morning to find miscellaneous scripts for, what seemed like, B horror movies strewn across my apartment. One of them seemed to be about this person who was so greedy that they became a golden leech that could only be killed by being thrown in some kind of paper or wood chipper, and unless they changed their ways, they would remain a gold leech forever. How I planned on it ending, I can't begin to tell you; the last five pages of the script, I assume, were torn to shreds.


End file.
